Mission Denied
by Chronover27
Summary: "Mission denied, Lord Oda." Gunfire and speed of knives. Death. Who has died for the princess of Kusonoki?" Weapons. So. Many. Weapons. Took some stuff from Sucker Punch.


Mission Denied (Ninja Love fanfic)

Summary: "Mission denied, Lord Oda." Gunfire and speed of knives. Death. Who has died for the princess of Kusonoki?

"You are the princess who will unite each and every ninja clan to fight against Nobunaga!"

"The symbol of unity and peace..."

"The girl of the future of ninjutsu..."

"The Kusonoki Princess." These statements filled Nobunaga more and more. Ugh, ninjas just don't falter easily like he thought. He needed a plan, a bright and an undestructable one that ninjas will never escape from. An impossible plan started filing since the start of his scheme to wipe the existence of ninjas forever.

"Mitsuhide, how is that solution coming through?! Glob, you take forever." The man groaned, burying his face in one of his hands.

"J-just a minute, my lord!" Said man replied, in a room just a few inches from him.

After some minutes of grumbling and complaining, his loyal fat companion ran in, sweat pouring down his face and hair in a mess with hair sticking out everywhere, his eyes filled with hope and satisfaction.

"My lord, it is done." An evil grin spread his face and everything was falling into its perfect place.

The ninjas were in the temple, the head of the ninjas talking to the chief priest. The others were around the temple, while the chief priest's granddaughter was walking around. Some of them met her already, yet not knowing her name. The said girl was by the temple when she heard faint whispers by her grandfather's quarters.

"The princess must come with us to Iga in order to train, and join to unite all ninja clans." She heard a foreign voice say. She pressed her ear more to the paper wall.

"I know. But who will accompany her? Surely, all of you will be dangerous." Who? What? The girl had so many questions in mind.

Because of her weight on the paper wall side, she fell down and the paper wall ripped open and she fell down as well.

"Ouch..." She slowly stood up and rubbed the hitted part of her body. When she opened her eyes, she saw her grandfather and a blue-haired man. Her face flushed in embarrassment.

"G-gomenasaii! (Sorry)" she said, bowing her head too low.

"Ah, raise your head, dear," her grandfather said. The female raised her head but still shook it.

Then in just one hand signal, people began filling inside. The men she met earlier and 2 who were new came in. They started talking that she was the Kusonoki Princess and that they were chosen to protect and fight for the sake of ninjustu.

5 girls were silently seating at their usual seat, far away. Well, not really far away. They were up in a really high tree, where no one could see them but themselves. It was lunch break and people were roaming around the school happily, careless of their lives.

"I wish they'd all just die," one said, munching on a sweet cookie.

"What if we assassinate them?" One in pigtails said.

"Not possible. It'll be too obvious," the dark haired one said.

"I just wanna be away from here..." The smallest and youngest one said. She sighed deeply and continued eating her crisp muffin.

"Hey, you 5!" They heard a voice yell from beneath. They all were shocked and took their stances.

"Ah, don't do such a thing! We won't hurt you." The last girl took a peek from the holes of the trees and saw 3 men in blue ninja attire and a woman of black hair and slender body. "Guys, they look strange."

"How can you tell?" The curly-haired one said.

"They aren't from here, they look like ninjas or something."

"Well, since we are trained as assassins, I guess that wouldn't differ much." The one in clips said.

"Should we?" The one earlier said.

"Ladies first," the dark-haired one said, smiling a bit and the youngest rolled her eyes. She leaped and fell gracefully and silently on the ground, just like the others did.

"What are you foreigners here for?" The one in pigtails said.

"We are here to pick you up," the lady said.

"Pick up?" The curly-haired one said.

"Why are you gunna pick us up, melons (figure out why x3)?" The dark haired one said.

"Lord Nobunaga needs highly trained modern assassins. And you 5 are just the best pick," she said.

"Nobunaga?"

"Ah, yes. People of the modern age does not know of his power. He desires to wipe out the existence of ninjas in order to establish the power of samurai," he said.

"Why does he need to vanish the lives of ninjas?" The curly one said.

"Power reasons." The big-chested female said.

"So, will you join?"

"As long as this is for a good reason." The one in clips said.

"Psst! Sami, don't-!" The one in pigtails said.

"Why, Zoe? I mean, we're darn tired of this damn school and no one likes us but ourselves." 'Sami' said.

"That's why we're eating in a high tree, remember?" The dark-haired one said.

"Ruko.."

"Merisichu, I'm sorry but I'm sick of it!" 'Ruko' said, taking her hair in her hands.

"Enough!" The youngest said.

"... Lila..." Merisichu said.

"We agree," 'Lila' said.

"What?!" Sami said.

"Why are we?!" Zoe said.

"Didn't Ruko repeat? We're not wanted in this damn school and everyone despises us."

"... I do hate being called names because of my nationality..." Sami said. She was an American, though her name is Japanese.

".. And I do hate being given dirty looks.." Zoe said.

"But that doesn't mean we should trust these guys quickly!" Merisichu said.

"And that doesn't mean we should hang in this place more, Meri-sama!" Lila said.

"I..." She said.

"Meri-sama, we're orphans just adopted by a man of the military. He taught us how to fight and survive and live by the life of the assassin. I want to live outside the box. I don't want to be the young cute girl who just waits to be married." Lila said bravely.

"Lila-chan..." Zoe and Sami said.

"Well?" The man said.

"I join." Lila said, walking over the side of the man.

"I have to join. Otou-sama will kill me if I don't watch over her." Ruko said, walking over to Lila's side.

Zoe and Sami looked at each other. "We're a team. We can't give up on each other..." Sami said before holding Zoe's hand tightly and walking over. Leaving a bitter Merisichu on the side.

"Well? Are you coming or what?" The big-chested woman said.

'I don't want to kill innocent ninja lives...' Thought Merisichu. 'But I don't want to leave Lila and the others hanging as well...' She sighed. "Fine. But only because of these guys,"

"Believe me, it's all worth it." The woman smiled evilly before throwing a handful of dust and forming a wide purple portal. They all went in, but the girls held each other's hands tightly. It was like the old times of Japan were technology was less known. Before, everyone around the school campus wore matching uniforms. But now, they only see people in kimonos, etc.

"... Early Japan?" Zoe said.

"Yes." The female said. "I apologize for not introducing myself. I am Oriku." The big-chested female said.

"I'm Lila Himari," the young assassin said.

"Ruko Tenshii," said the dark-haired teen.

"Sami Ariwatsu," the one in clips said.

"Zoe Tsukurieta!" The one in pigtails cheerfully said.

"...Merisichu Kaolla." The bitter female said.

"Nice to meet you all. Now follow me, ladies. This way to Nobunaga's hideout." Oriku said, walking into the forest. They made their way through the thick forest and arrived in a Japanese home. Ninjas in blue attire looked at the females in their school uniforms.

"I don't like their stares." Zoe whispered to Sami.

"Ah, I love them. I feel like they think I'm beautiful~" Sami said, flicking her hair. (That's what the real Sammi would do too XDD) they went inside the house, the female leading them to a room where 2 men were there.

"Ugh, when will Oriku arrive with the females? I want to see how they look." The younger one said, making circles with his pointer finger on the ground.

"Shut up, Nobukatsu. I think she is here already." The older one said. Oriku and the 5 young assassins came in and Oriku bowed her head. The others followed quietly. Nobukatsu suddenly was interested. Not in Oriku, well, since she's older than him, but the first girl who came in after her. Long brown locks, focused chocolate brown eyes, slender figure, face so innocent. He smirked to himself. 'Looks like I now have a new woman to woo,' he thought winningly.

"Lord Nobunaga and Nobukatsu," Oriku said before bringing her head back up.

"I have brought the 5 assassins you have said," she said nonchalantly.

"Good. Please introduce yourselves," he said.

"Lila Himari," says the girl who Nobukatsu first laid eyes on. He smiled and gazed a flirty look at her.

"Ruko Tenshii."

"Sami Ariwatsu."

"Zoe Tsukurieta."

"...Merisichu Koalla." The man rubbed his chin with his right hand as he scanned the females. He nodded in approvement.

"Alright. Guide them to their rooms. Good job." He said before dismissing them.

"Yes sir," and with that, Oriku led the girls to their quarters. They had to share one big room with 5 tatamis and some stuff.

"Get ready, for Lord Nobunaga will announce something later." She said.

"Question," Zoe said.

"Yes?"

"Can we get some stuff from the modern time?"

"... Okay. But it only has to be related to work. Understood?" She said.

"Hai."

"Alright." Oriku said before leaving the room.

"And how are we going to the modern time?" Lila said.

"I stole this from one of the guys' pockets." Zoe said before dangling a purple pouch from her hands.

"What's that supossed to do?" Merisichu said.

"Duh." Zoe said before taking a handul and throwing it in mid-air, creating a portal showing their room in modern America.

"Cool," Ruko said.

"I know it is, so come on. Let's get our things." Zoe said before stepping into the portal and proceeding to the other huge room where the girls call it their closet. She walked over to the maple door and opened it, revealing their 'closet'. Soon the others followed and searched for their assassin attire.

Lila impatiently tugged down her tank top. "I don't remember getting used to these..." She said. She was uncomfortable since the top showed her naval.

"That's why you should never buy clothes that show your body much." Ruko said, folding her arms above her chest casually.

"That's because your guy-like!" Zoe said, fixing her hair.

"Exactly." Ruko said, raising her shades from her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's get our weapons and get outta here." Merisichu said before walking to another door and opening it, revealing tons of weapons from shotguns to handguns to katanas to bazookas to shurikens to knives of different uses and looks etc. They walked to lockers where each of their names were written on it. When they opened it, they saw their favorite weapons. Lila's were 1 shotgun and 1 machine gun, a kit of spare bullets resting on her thigh and 2 handguns tied on her belt. Ruko's was a handgun and a katana on her back with an arquebus. Sami's were daggers. 2 strapped on each thigh and one on her left shoulder, along with a shotgun. Zoe's were ninja weapons. Shurikens were tied on her shorts as well as throwing knives and a smaller sword on her back. Merisichu wore a battle axe tied on her back with 2 daggers strapped around her left thigh and a spell book in hand.

"We got everything?" Lila said.

"Wait! One last thing!" Sami said before running to a small cabinet full of spy gear. She tossed a red eye gadget at Lila with a one-sided headset and a mouthpiece to her. She tossed the others one as well but without the red eye gadget and they all wore it. The system linked their headsets and they were online on their system. Lila clicked 2 buttons on the headset, and her headset and eye gadget turned on.

"Ruko, 'sup?" Lila said over the mouthpiece.

"Neutral." She replied.

"Omg, I miss this so much!" Zoe said over the mouthpiece.

Lila's eye gadget analyzed things on whatever she looked at. When she looked at Merisichu, her bio-information was listed down and a word 'Ally' was seen. Her right eyesight was red while the other was normal.

"We all done?" Sami said.

"Yep." Ruko answered, adjusting her katana.

"Alright, let's go." Zoe said before making a portal and all of them hopping into it.

As they went back to their quarters, Sami thought of an idea.

"Hey, let's call ourselves names!" She said.

"What?" Merisichu said.

"I mean, nicknames of some sort." She explained.

"I kind of like that." Zoe said.

"Like in Sucker Punch (1)?" Ruko said.

"Yeah! And we'll be using their names." Sami grinned.

"Alright. Shoot away. What's our names?" Lila said.

Sami scratched her chin, and the idea fell perfectly. "I know! Lila, you're Babydoll."

"Saywhat?!" Lila said.

"Ruko, you're Rocket."

"At least it ain't much girly." She said, nodding her head.

"Merisichu, you're Sweet Pea."

"... Why am I her?" Merisichu said.

"Zoe, you're Amber." The said girl grinned.

"Yay! I'm the Asian bitch!" (In Sucker Punch, these girls are erotic dancers who attempt to escape. See it on Wikipedia if you don't believe me.) Zoe grinned before everyone looked at her.

"Nah, just kiddin'." She said.

"And I'm Blondie." Sami said.

"You aren't even blonde." Merisichu said.

"Vanessa Hudgens isn't too. But Americans are supposed to be blonde, so I'm Blondie~" Sami said.

"Agh, whatever. Oriku said that Nobunaga had an announcement." Lila / Babydoll said.

"Okay, let's go." Rocket said before opening the door and going out along with the others. They saw people going out as well and decided to follow them. They were led to the back part of the hideout. They saw that a large crowd formed outside, facing backwards from the building. Even though Lila was shorter than her friends, she caught a glimpse of Nobunaga upfront, beside him was Nobukatsu.

"Everyone!" He called and everyone fell silent. She saw Oriku looking immensely at the said man.

"We are in war with ninjas, as you may know, but thanks to the Hachisuka clan, we have gathered more power." He said as he looked over at the group of ninjas wearing blue.

"But sadly, the power of samurai and ninja are not enough." Faint whispers were heard around.

"So, because of my bright mind ( like hell it is bright like darkness ), I have made a powder that creates portals into the other dimension of time!" He said aloud. People began to cheer and more whispers were saying.

"I have brought 5 young assassins from the modern world to help us take the power of ninjas! May I present, the 5 assassins of the modern dimension!" He said before raising his hand to the 5 girls. Everyone's eyes looked and gasped at the sight of the females.

"What do we do?" Lila whispered.

"I think we're supposed to go infront." Ruko replied.

"What? Hell no. I will not walk infront of such a huge crowd." Merisichu said.

"Come on! Nobunaga's looking at us angrily." Sami said.

They looked at Nobunaga and saw him looking at them angrily, his eyes mouthing: 'Come infront.'

"Babydoll, go first." Zoe said. Lila shot her a short glare and she returned a smile. The said female then started walking towards the man, shortly Ruko and the others followed. People, specifically men, kept staring at them. Only because they look pretty and they were wearing exposing clothes. Except Ruko. (She'd kill me if I did. XD) they went to beside Nobunaga, while Nobukatsu gazed lustly at Lila's figure. God, he's fantasizing. Freaking perv. (Got that right bitch.) "These are the 5 assassins we have assigned to help us gain power. Please, introduce yourselves." He said, gesturing for Lila to start.

"My name is Lila Himari, but call me Babydoll." Lila said aloud, making a short glare at Sami while she smiled back.

"I'm Ruko Tenshii, but call me Rocket." Ruko said.

"Merisichu Kaolla, call me Sweet Pea." Merisichu said.

"Sami Ariwatsu. But please, call me Blondie." She said confidently as she twirled some strands of her hair on her finger. Men started swooning at the sight of her. (There, Sammi, u happy? XD)

"Zoe Tsukurieta. Please call me Amber." She said.

"There you have it. Our 5 assassins!" Nobunaga said and everyone cheered.

"With them and our power, we are sure to win the power of all!" Nobunaga proudly said.

"Hoorah!" Everyone cheered in joy. Nobukatsu licked his lips as he looked at Lila from head to toe. Her face, he'd like to smother it in kisses, her breasts, he'd like to hold so close, and her ass, oh... What he'd do to that ass. Suddenly he let his self-control off, as he ran and grabbed Lila / Babydoll's arm.

Kuroii: cliffies! 3

Chaarin: as you see, looks like *toot* has a rival for Babydoll. XD

Sera: *toot* x Lila x Nobukatsu!

Charotto: you still owe me my coffee.

Sera: yeah, yeah :(

Jasuchin: (1) its a good film. Tho its rated T or somthin.

Kuro and Sandora: COMMENT !

Word count: 2926


End file.
